add a few boys to the mix
by gothicbookworm
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and basically it started out as 'romione' but then i wanted to make it more juicy so you will just have to read and find out who hermione ends up with though the category kinda gives it away but i may change it in due time! :/ ;) oh well please read !
1. Chapter 1 - the arrival

_**my first fanfiction so please be nice ok on with the story!:**_

**At the Burrow:**

As Ron lay on the lumpy, old, maroon sofa lifelessly staring at the clock longingly for time to go faster a voice screamed at him "RON THEIR HERE THEIR EARLY!" the voice was Ginny and Ron was so startled that he fell off the sofa a flat on his face, as he raced to get up and stumbled to the front door Ginny excitedly swung the door full open almost pulling it off the hinges and flung her arms around Harry and Hermione, they both smiled and hugged her back. Ron just stood there in complete shock of how much Hermione had changed over such a short period of time; her hair once brown and bushy now lighter and less curly and he couldn't help but stare at her up and down helplessly examining her curves and thin ladylike figure .As Hermione said quite cheerfully "hey Ginny, Ron it's been too long how are you both and everyone else?" and she went up and hugged Ron he couldn't replied or move his heart was beating out of his chest and hoped she couldn't feel it or hear and he managed to find his voice he replied "hey 'mione, hey Harry I'm fine how are you two?"

"fine thanks mate" Harry said and smiled then started to stare at Ginny, she noticed him staring at her and made an excuse for him to go upstairs with her saying "umm Harry do you want to help me take yours and Hermione's luggage upstairs?" he quickly replied, with a boyish, playful grin covering his face "sure Ginny, let's go" and they grabbed the luggage and practically ran upstairs as if the luggage was weightless and they had a race to win.

"Well" Hermione started Ron still astounded by her newly developed profile "it doesn't take a genius to know what they are doing upstairs" as she giggled all through the sentence, Ron snapped an answer back at her "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HARRY DOING TO MY SISTER!?" Hermione stated to back away scared at Ron's anger "calm down Ron" she said quietly as she tried to calm him down "you do know that they both like each other don't you?" Ron started to sit down on the sofa he knew he was scaring Hermione and his head dropped and replied disappointedly "yeah,I know It's just weird ya know Harry my best mate and Ginny's my little sister it doesn't seem right."

"to who you or Ginny and Harry" Hermione replied as she sat down beside him and put her hand over Ron's as he bitterly murmured to the floor "both...", at that moment Ron's head slowly rose as he looked deeply in Hermione's dark brown eyes he thought to himself 'it's now or never' as she smiled and he stated to lean in to kiss Hermione, she was in shock of what he was doing but she knew it felt right and she…

_**DUN DUN DUHHHH! Cliff hanger hahaha I'm evil :) please review i want to hear your feedback, please it would be greatly appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - the tricksters

_**ok so here is chapter 2 enjoy (i hope!) :**_

Hermione just closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss the boy she's loved since first year as their lips are millimetres away from each others… "HERMIONE!" two overjoyed familiar voices screamed at them and Ron and Hermione jumped apart so no one knew they were about to kiss. the two familiar voices were Fred and George as they ran to hug Hermione which she though was very odd indeed 'oh hi Fred hi George' she said nervously as she hugged them back, they noticed a very angry and disappointed Ron and thought they had to take advantaged of this moment so they went and sat either side of Ron on the sofa and said with a evil smile on their faces and Hermione just stood there clueless (for the first time in her life lol) as George started "what's up lil' bro looked in the mirror or something?" Ron didn't reply he just stared at Hermione as she blushed at him he looked away then at the floor, Fred and George raised an eyebrow and Fred continued as he looked at Hermione and started to stand up "wow Hermione!, you've grown up over the summer I mean you were just a little bookworm with curly hair" Hermione's face dropped with sadness from Fred comment then George locked onto what Fred was doing and decide to continue "I mean look at you Hermione you've got beautiful eyes. nose moth, face and you have a perfect figure don't you think so RON?!" as George finished his sentence Ron's head flipped up and he just sat there starring a Hermione AGAIN (lol), at that moment Harry and Ginny came downstairs and both said at the same time "Ron, Hermione come upstairs QUICK!" then Harry and Ginny rushed back upstairs and Ron and Hermione just exchanged looks then went upstairs, when they got there they were greeted by…

_**Ok I know it's not so good and it's short so please tell me if you want me to continue with them and what you want to happen thank you and stay tuned for add a few boys to the mix (sorry I thought it would be a cool thing to say but probably not)**_


End file.
